


Odd reflection

by WarmMugOfTea



Series: Wfc Jetfire AUs because I'm salty [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Other, Shattered Glass switch au, sort of mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmMugOfTea/pseuds/WarmMugOfTea
Summary: Starscream noticed that his friend was different after he escaped the blizzard.
Relationships: Jetfire & Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Wfc Jetfire AUs because I'm salty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905922
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by meteorcrab's post on Tumblr.

Jetfire has been acting strangely since they left that icy planet, the formerly mild-mannered shuttle was now blunt and domineering, insults that were usually ignored were now met with threats of violence. He wasn't complaining though, he often told his friend that he needed to stick up for himself more, the other, probably just following his advice. Still, something nagged at the back of his mind, when did his energy signature change and why did he call his spark an ember? How could ice mess up a processor to the point where it thought Unicron created the Allspark? A ping on his datapad made him push his doubts and concerns aside. Jetfire was still his friend and that was all that mattered.

When Megatron declared war on their oppressive government, Starscream and Jetfire still bitter from the prejudice they faced from the academy, gladly joined. A hidden battle prowess landed the shuttle the position of Air commander. Although there was now a difference in power their friendship remained. It started to change however when their usual conversations became shorter and shorter until he was completely ignored, being proud the flier he was, this did not sit well, so he endeavored to pick up the slack of the rest squadron to get his friends attention. To his dismay, his friend didn't notice his effort and their only friendship soured as many arguments erupted between them, mostly started when the jet went overboard with his thirst for attention and the shuttle going overboard with his punishments. With most of his limbs having been sliced off and reattached, though back to the days where the shuttle didn't put a blade to his neck every time he had a differing opinion when they conversed about the creatures and worlds they'd discovered while exploring the galaxy, together. Blaster shots snapped him out of his reverie, nostalgia would have to wait for another day, they had a war to win. 

By the peak of the war on Cybertron he had unintentionally caused a coup against Jetfire and internationally tried to start one against Megatron. This had started when the Autobot Wheeljack was found in Decepticon territory with a neutral, Starscream overdid his threats and Jetfire sliced off his arm. A thing he had become familiar with throughout the war but something changed when he argued back the rest of the squadron backed him up aiming their blasters at their air commander. The uprising did not work however, the jet had his servo cut off once again, although it was somewhat expected seeing that the shuttle never visited the med-bay throughout the whole war. Still, the failed coup made him realize that he had more charisma than he thought, using spotless logic he surmised that if he couldn't overthrow his Air commander why try the one higher than him? He roused a few Decepticons criticizing by criticizing Megatron's plan hoping to make some fast allies for a future takeover, the jet was close to putting seeds of doubt in the loyal soldiers when the mech who he tried to depose in the first place waltzed in. "I'm willing to wager it Megatron's plan won't be your plan that leads to your doom" Jetfire approached him with an air of malice "Your false sense of superiority will."  
Scream only bristled for a moment then retorted "And your blind loyalty will be the death of you"  
The two growled at each other before continuing their argument "Loyalty got me the position of Air commander, your treachery got you the role of my subordinate, a mere tool" Jetfire took out his blade  
"A tool? Wasn't this war started so that we would never be tools again? Your words seem a little hypocritical to the cause you serve "  
Starscream no longer feared it  
"At least I have honor, something you don't know the meaning of"  
"Where is this 'honor' to the subordinates you so gladly abuse?"  
"Enough you two!" Megatron stepped out of the shadows to break up the two's squabble  
"If anyone has a problem with my vision on Cybertron, they will not have a place in it"  
Starscream was the first to react "Yes, of course, Lord Megatron, we-"  
"Should be on patrol" Jetfire, quickly tacked on "Um, yes, Seekers to the sky" Starscream and a few others transformed and took off  
"It seems that you two have broken off" The warlord commented  
"I was never friends with _him_ in the first place"Jetfire spat  
Megatron heeded the comment before replying "Good, we don't need to be making friends with weapons however useful they are"  
"If you ask me he's more like a tool"  
"And tools are easily replaced"

"Jetfire, Starscream, as punishment for your earlier behavior you two are going to scout for the Autobot base"  
"Yes, Lord Megatron," both of them said in unison, they transformed and took off.  
The flight was a silent one, they scoured the ravaged planet with no avail until "Impossible, did you pick that up too?" "Of course I did! Wait, Impactor?" "Come on!" they went to investigate the signal of the seemingly dead mech. Although they didn't find Impactor, the scan revealed something far more valuable "Autobot Command! We've finally found them!" Starscream said, beaming "We should report to Megatron immediately, think of it Jetfire, you Second in Command, me, leader of the seekers! Once we annihilate the Autobots, we'll rebuild Cybertron to our liking, we'll never have to stand grounder's insults again!" Jetfire grumbled something incomprehensible "What was that?" Starscream was in too good of a mood to be angry at the shuttle. "We should give them the option to surrender," Jetfire said  
"What?" All traces of joy had disappeared from his voice "Don't you remember what they did after we almost died in that blizzard. Everything we had worked for, thrown away, just because we lost our equipment, they don't deserve the option of surrender!" Starscream growled as he saw Jetfire continue to stand there "If won't do this I will"  
"No!" Jetfire grabbed his arm "I can't let you murder"  
"Traitor!" He took out his blaster and shot Jetfire. Recoiling from what he'd just done, he noticed something, the wound revealed the shuttle's spark casing or what should have been spark casing, in its place was a glowing orange ember like thing pulsing in his chasis "What are you?!" "I am Jetfire, not your Jetfire, I come from alternate reality"  
The jet was dumbfounded but still managed to utter one question "Where is the real Jetfire?"  
Not-Jetfire answered "Crashed on that planet" he paused for a moment "I'm... sorry" There wasn't even a hum of recognition from the jet as he flew off to find his trine. By the time he reached his leader, they were at Tarnhauser, Megatron standing over Ultra Magnus's, the imposter next to him "Lord Megatron! Jetfire is an imposter" Starscream landed pointing at the impersonator  
"What are you dribbling about Starscream!" Megatron yelled "Jetfire, what is this mad mech talking about"  
"I don't know, Lord Megatron" Not-Jetfire answered. "He should be on patrol"  
"And you shouldn't be here, Faker" Starscream snapped  
"I will only ask once more. What are you blabbing about?" Megatron was growling at this point  
"He's not from this reality, he doesn't have a spark" Starscream spat  
"Has Starscream finally broke his processor, Jetfire?" All eyes went to the shuttle as Megatron questioned him.  
"No, he is right, I am not from this dimension" the answer stupefied the rest of the Decepticons standing there.  
"Ha! the fake finally reveals the truth" Starscream aimed to fire at the shuttle, but before he could get the shot, he was being bombarded with rockets. As soon as the dust cleared the Not-Jetfire was gone "After him!" Starscream yelled as he transformed and the rest of the seekers followed in pursuit. Megatron just looked on with confusion with the other Decepticons.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a episode rewrite, not sorry

"Starscream, despite your unchecked ambition, you have proven your worth to the Decepticon cause, I hereby grant to command of the seekers" Starscream may of went overboard with his acceptance speech judging on Shockwave and Soundwave's reactions but he couldn't seem to care. He had finally gotten rid of the imposter and now a promotion.  
"Skywarp, get the high grade we're partying tonight!"  
He and the rest of the squadron celebrated for hours, drinking until their tanks purged. Starscream, who was overcharged stumbled back his hab with his equally inebriated trinemates.  
"That fragger!" he drunkenly yelled, "He replaces my friend and then has the *hic* audacity to chop off my limbs if real Jetfire were here-" the jet paused and then started sniffling "The real Jetfire" the sniffling evolved into sobs and Thundercracker and Skywarp moved to comfort their trine leader "There, there, Screamer, we'll find him someday" the seeker only growled at the nickname before falling into recharge.  
The next morning the newly minted air commander woke up with a helmache and a crushing realization. He didn't tell Megatron the location of the Autobot base, he was so elated about the past events that the base had slipped his mind. He found his leader in a meeting with Soundwave and Shockwave discussing the odd anomaly coming from Ultra Mangus "Lord Megatron" Starscream said interrupting the conversation,  
"What is it Starscream?" The warlord said through gritted denta, clearly annoyed.  
"I have uncovered the location of the Autobot's base" the seeker replied  
"Why wasn't I informed of this earlier" Megatron's displeasure increasing v  
Megatron smirked as he heard the information "This is quite useful, good work Starscream, report to me if you find any other information" Soundwave and Shockwave once again shared a sigh as they saw the Air Commander skip out of the lab.  
"Lord Megatron, shall I employ the virus," Shockwave said, getting back on the subject "no, I have a better plan for the protocols" while Soundwave was in silent jubilation at the warlord's words. The scientist, hoping to do at least one of his projects, asked his plan for the Allspark and how they would acquire it. Megatron smirked "Let the Autobots get the Allspark themselves the traitor should lead them right to it, and when they've retrieved it we will take it for ourselves" 

A fleet of seekers flickered out of existence then reappeared sporting brand new colors, yet fought for the same cause. They spotted light at an abandoned building and went to go investigate.  
"A unit of _my_ seekers have engaged in a fight with the Autobots at a derelict Spacebridge." Megatron contemplated his air commander's words "Hmm, we've seen increased Autobot activity near this bridge" a there was a long pause before a voice pierced the silence "Lord Megatron" Shockwave ran in with Soundwave, urgency in his voice  
"Yes, Shockwave" The warlord went to look at his chief scientist "Report"  
"I have decrypted information about a vanguard class spaceship"  
"It was hidden beneath the surface" Soundwave added on.  
The scientist continued his report "Through communications, we have found out that the Autobots have gone to retrieve the Allspark"  
"They would not expect an ambush," Soundwave said in tandem  
Megatron got up from his chair "Assemble every division, every soldier, every Decepticon we have, I'll lead the charge myself" the warlord looked at his officers as if they were his whole army "This is the final day, of the Autobot resistance" 

Starscream attacked the Autobot spaceship with Megatron giving a speech on the ground. He landed after took out the guards chuckling to himself as Thundercracker took out an Autobot soldier "Take them all out!" they were about to board the ship when rockets plummeted down upon them placing disorienting smoke around them. Thundercracker was the first to step out of the smoke a blur landing on him knocking him out, Skywarp tried to fire at the blur only succeeding to have his blaster blow up in his face after it was sliced in half. Starscream finally stepped out looking up to see a mech who should have been dead "You! I'll rip your rockets out!" they ran at each and clashed for a while before Megatron commed him to move his squadron to sector seven to pursue the prime, the imposter slashed at him allowing him to transform and fly away, he was slightly disheartened that he lost his chance to kill the imposter.  
His squadron chased the prime before losing him in the winding buildings, he ordered his seekers to aid Megatron while he went to prevent the activation of the space bridge. He landed there and transformed meeting Impactor, another supposedly dead mech with an Autobot behind him, he went to shoot the Autobot but the not-dead Decepticon lunged at him making him miss the shot, giving the Autobot the chance to activate the space bridge. While this was happening, Optimus Prime was climbing the building with the Allspark in hand, hauling himself on the platforms to reach the space bridge. He found Megatron waiting for him at the final platform, the warlord grabbed primes' arm trying to wrench the Allspark out of the Autobot leaders servo. "This will be extinction" Megatron lept upon Optimus throwing both of them on the ground Megatron reaching for what Prime had in his hand Optimus got the lead and punched the warlord momentarily knocking him out, he was not victorious as soon as he stood up Decepticon troops shot at him, seemingly killing him.   
Megatron awoke to see his nemesis dead, he solemnly declared victory "The circle closes prime, You are defeated, and the Allspark, will help me wipe out what's left of the Autobots" the fallen Prime chuckled "Such foolish Nonsense" the primes optics became active and he tossed the warlord off the platform, he then flung the Allspark into the space bridge, giving hope to his comrades while stripping it away from his enemies "No! Decepticons kill them" Megatron yelled at his troops like an impotent sparkling. The Decepticons situations got worse when one of the Omega Supreme burst out of the ground crushing many troops while blasting several others "For Cybertron" it bellowed as blaster fire rained upon it not putting even a dent in the behemoth, the seeker jets who tried to attack it from the air were crushed between its servos. Megatron confronted it "Omega supreme" that drew it's attention "So, the guardians have chosen a side in this conflict"   
It replied with a booming voice "No, these are my actions, and you must be stopped" it flung it's hand at Megatron barely missing him. At the same time, two events were occurring, The Ark flew to meet Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee who climbed the structure to join him after the warlord was thrown down,  
a heartfelt goodbye was given between Elita and her lover, the femme choosing the stay on the planet while the Prime left to recover the Allspark he boarded the ship giving her one last glance before the ship panel closed unknownst to both of them that they would not see each other for several millennia.   
One seeker squadron who had managed to avoid death at Omega supreme's servos were flying directly into the space bridge on Megatron's supposed orders. this was not an act of desperation but of hope, a jet recognized those coordinates, they led to an icy planet, with raging blizzards that not even a shuttle could escape. One did but at cost of another expense. Jetfire will finally fly again, with Starscream at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earthrise hasn't come out yet so I'm taking an artistic liscense. The Alpha Trion protocols shouldn't of been used as a mcguffin to make Bumblebee join, it was the collective history of ALL OF CYBERTRON even if it was biased they should of been a little more sad that it was gone, especially if it could easily be used as a weapon against themselves. So it's gonna be used differently in this fic.  
> Also, sorry for editing it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone notice how Jetfire reacted to Megatron's tool comment? In my mind Jetfire never defected because of the loss of honour but because his position was in danger.  
> If Megatron allowed an honoured enemy to be tortured and then killed him in cold blood. Jetfire just realized that if Starscream actually got the upperhand he would be easily replaced.  
> In conclusion there was little honor in Jetfire's defection, he may of helped the Autobots but he was about as honest about it as Prime Starscream in Partners. Also HE MURDERED SKYWARP AFTER HE SAID "I WON'T LET YOU MURDER" WHAT THE FRAG  
> Also after Magnus's death a mech named Minimus salvaged the corpse.


End file.
